


A Helping Hand

by IllusionedZealot



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionedZealot/pseuds/IllusionedZealot
Summary: Jonathan helps his brother out.





	A Helping Hand

“Hey Will, I was wondering if you’d wanna hear this tape?” Jonathan inquires as he walks through the door to Will’s room, his back turned as he carefully closes it before facing Will. His eyes shift over his younger brother, taking in the quick movement and the shuffling of the blankets as his brother pulls them higher over his body. 

“Joh-Jonathan what are you doing in here?” the words sounding rushed with a hint of fear as his flushed face contorts in worry. Jonathan’s face reddens at the realization of what his sibling had been doing, looking away from him immediately and wiping his palms on his worn jeans from the awkward air engulfing them both. 

“ I’m sorry, I’m just gonna-” Turning around, Jonathan kept his eyes trained on the floor as he reached for the door not to escape the tension. “Go..” Then before he could open the door, a much smaller hand grips at the weathered canvas jacket he’s wearing. 

“Um...please, don’t go...I have a question.” Looking back at his little brother, a slightly concerned look on his face as he wondered what kind of question could be asked at an awkward time like this. Pressing his lips into a line, he nodded to the boy for him to continue. 

Moving back to the top of the bed, Will sits with his back to the headboard, his look cast downward. Jonathan takes a seat on the edge of the bed, desperately looking his sibling’s face over in an attempt to figure out what might be wrong. Finally taking in an audibly deep breath, Will decides to speak up. “I don’t know how to do it….I’ve tried, and it feels good, but I feel like I’m doing it too hard or too soft…. I was wondering, could you, maybe, help me?” The boy’s face becoming almost impossibly red as his words sink into the both of them. Attempting to look at Jonathan, he saw shock and confusion on his face, a blush spreading across his cheeks causing Will to start freezing up. The younger brother’s eyes widening at his own question before sputtering out, “Y-you don’t have to, of course, that’s really weird of me to ask, I’m so sorry I-”

Placing a warm hand on his brother’s thigh to silence him, the teen nodded as he spoke softly. “It’s alright, It’s not like we’ve had a father to give us the talk. I’ll help you Will, okay? Um..once you’re comfortable, just show me how you’ve been doing it maybe, and we’ll take it from there.” Taking his hand back slowly, lowering it to the bed next to them, he kept his face gentle when looking at him, hoping to set him more at ease with the situation. 

The younger of the two swallowed before unsteadily lowering the covers to reveal his half hard erection to his brother. Jonathan looks over Will’s dick, noting the soft flesh there becoming pinker in shade as it continues to enlarge slowly. He gulps at the sight, with the knowledge that this is his little brother, the thought of backing out now crossing his mind. Jonathan’s inner monologue beginning to go crazy, questioning and testifying as to what he has offered to help with, however before all negative thoughts could continue, they are silenced with one last declaration that WIll needed his help and he was determined to help him, no matter how embarrassed he may feel.  
Before Will could take his apprehension as judgment and cover himself up, Jonathan takes in a sharp breath. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m not here and show me how you’ve been doing it.” Will just nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, he allowed his eyes to slip closed while his slightly shaky hand rose from the best and almost aggressively gripped his dick. Jonathan watched Will’s face wince in pain, he knew he was holding himself too tight and flinched at the thought. “Loosen your grip until you can just barely feel your hand, it's easier to apply gentle pressure overtime if you want it.” He spoke lowly and with a steady tone as not to spook Will, but to encourage him to continue. 

Listening to Jonathan’s words, he did as he was advised until his touches were feathery against his erection. Feeling his body respond quickly, his erection grew larger beneath his fingers, settling his face into more of a blissful state. When his hand began to move over himself, almost of its own accord, Jonathan idly watched once again, lowly he added another note to his brother. “Be softer and looser when you pull up and twist your wrist to the side as you move down.” Will continued to listen to Jonathan’s words, although he no longer thought of them belonging to his older brother, it was just the calming voice that was coaxing him into the immense pleasure that had begun tightening a knot in his stomach that was winding itself tighter with every stroke and twitch of his dick. 

“So how does that feel?” Jonathan carefully asked, Will hadn’t voiced if this was any better than his normal attempts, but his face definitely wasn’t as intense as it had been when they started. 

Unexpectedly Will’s answer came in the form of a half moan, half whimper, a strangled ‘yes’ parting his lips as his breathing got heavier, his hips canted upwards on their own accord, causing him to thrust into his hand. 

Jonathan’s face almost exploded from heat rising to it so fast, his cheeks filled with a new bright red color as he sheepishly looked away from Will, closing his legs as he felt his own dick tighten from the scene that has been unfolding in front of him. “oh, I’ll leave you to it then, I’m glad I could help.” Getting up to leave the room as he avoided all and any eye contact, he strained to hide his own issue that had grown, he didn’t notice Will had covered himself up and had stopped jerking off. 

“Jonathan, thank you, I know this had to have been awkward, but thank you so much.” Will’s small words had halted Jonathan, he stood in front of the door for the second time tonight and nodded. 

With a half turn back to Will, he uttered a few words that held every ounce of love he had for his little brother. “Anything for you Will, Always.”


End file.
